


The Pendents

by X_Blueberry_Sans_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All of the Gay and Bi And Panness, Blue Classic And red are basically the most popular skeles, Blue is older than Papyrus in this one, F/F, M/M, SkeleSmut Later on, Slow Burn, Tale Gaster is the principal, This is probs gonna suck, i got this idea at 1 in the, why am I like this my writing sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/X_Blueberry_Sans_X
Summary: "C'mon Guys! We're going to a new school"Follow Jordyn, Momo(Melody), And Madison as the get to go through the wonders of going to an all monster school.Each one was gifted a pendent of magical abilities, but what abilities? Read on my friends as I fail in a regular upload schedule.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale Sans- Classic  
> Undertale Papyrus- Papyrus  
> Underswap Sans- Blue, Blueberry  
> Underswap Papyrus- Hoods, Hoodie.  
> Underfell Sans- Red, Cherry  
> Underfell Papyrus- Edge, Boss, Fellabell   
> Swapfell Sans- Black, Blackberry  
> Swapfell Papyrus- Slim.  
> Aftertale Sans- Geno  
> Reapertale Sans- Death.  
> That's all. Fuckn Hell.

Yo yo yo 

I'm gonna totally try and get the first chapter done soon.


	2. Jordyns Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do the human character intros in three different chapters, so here's jordyns/Admins
> 
> Also it's kinda a helpful guide thing to what will be happening here

A new day a new dollar. That's what they used to tell me. Each day is different and unique. Yet..why do I feel like each day is the same?

My name is Jordyn and I'm a hybrid. In our village everyone is a hybrid, mines a skeleton. Everyone is gifted a pendent, as the neighboring villages thinks we're demons, hell spawns to wreck their food supply. 

But we're not.

The pendants help us stay in human form and can do other things depending on what crystals are added to it. Mine helps me figure out what my body's doing. Like it'll glow red when I'm too hurt or bleeding. You can also get more than one pendant. I have three. Each with different crystals. The one I use the most is my Original Pendent. It helps me keep my hp steady and makes sure others know what's going on. My second one is what my mom called the Swap Pendent but I don't know why. It helps me keep my emotions in check. It doesn't help the best with keeping me in my human form.

 

Now lets delve into my story, as the others can tell you theirs another time.

Like I said my name is Jordyn, but, most people call me 'Admin'. I was born on October 20 and am currently 16 years old and live with two other girls around the same age. My life was semi normal, was a loner till 3rd grade and im Bisexual. My soul is an upside down, grayish-Blueish color. Meaning I my trait is shyness and protectiveness.

Let's see what the others have to say..


End file.
